Proposition
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: Jen wants a real man: Ben.


Jennifer has had _enough_ of these Hollywood chaps. They are all the same. They have only four priorities: fame, money, fancy cars, and themselves. They do not have room for her, even though she is the HOTTEST FEMALE CELEBRITY (three years in a row). These guys only dated her for the publicity or because their agents/managers told them it was a good idea.

Jennifer wants something more. She wants someone different, not so Hollywood, who will worship her. He needs to have some kind of reputation and he should be eye-catching. Please, a girl has standards.

She racks her brains. Who does she know that fits her description? She crosses all of the Hollywood bachelors off her list. There goes Ca$h Ma$ter, the rapper. There goes her costar from the movie "Darkfall" - she forgot his name. The names of about fifty men meet the same fate.

She turns on the TV. She flips through the channels, trying to find something that either stars her or mentions her. She turns to the news channel and sees Will Harangue berating Ben Tennyson, the alien boy hero from Bellwood.

BINGO! She has got the solution to her problem: Ben Tennyson. He is the whole package. He is dashing, a _real_ hero, not at all Hollywood. He is also younger than she is, which is a positive. His youth makes him naive and she will have him wrapped around her finger in no time.

She calls for her helicopter. She is going to Bellwood to get her guy. After much searching, she arrives at the Mr. Smoothie parking lot, where she finds her dream man, leaning against a picnic table and sipping a smoothie.

Jennifer made to sure to appear irresistible. She looks red carpet ready. She is flawless. She strides to her true love. "Hello, Ben," she says in a breathy voice.

He nearly loses his balance. He was busy daydreaming about Sumo Slammers and he was not expecting anyone, especially Jennifer Nocturne, voted the hottest female celebrity three years in a row. "Hey, Jennifer. What brings you here to Bellwood?"

"Oh, you know. Just scouting for cute things and it looks like I found one."

She plays with her hair and winks at him. He blushes. 'Oh, he's soooo cute!' She squeals internally.

He ruffles his hair and clears his throat. "Thanks, Jennifer. You look great, too."

"I know. I always do. Say, Ben, you wanna come to Hollywood with me?"

"Right now?" He appears excited. This is what she wants. She nods.

"Okay," is his reply.

"Great!" She claps her hands and grabs his left arm, dragging him to her helicopter. He sits down and she kisses him on the cheek. "Pilot, take us to a chapel. We're getting married!"

Ben was thinking about how jealous his classmates will be when they find out he has been hanging out with Jennifer Nocturne. This statement about their marriage brings him back to earth. He is shocked. "W-what? Married? Us? What? No! I'm too young!"

"Oh, Benji, you're never too young." She taps his nose. "Besides, you're mature for your age and waaaaay more accomplished than those Hollywood honchos."

"True, you've got a point, but I don't love you."

She scoffs. "Oh, who needs love? That's what poor people have instead of money. And besides, what's _not_ to love about me?! Any guy would kill to be with me." She raises her eyebrows and starts ticking off a list on her fingers.

"I'm rich and gorgeous and rich and hot and talented and rich and successful and hot and fabulous. I can summon a private jet whenever I want. I can have the most expensive food whenever I want. I dress in luxury. I always look so good. I swim in money. Not everyone can have that and that's why I'm such a catch."

He sighs. "I've always wanted to have private jets and money." He starts daydreaming about how awesome his life would be if this actually happened.

"Well, by marrying me, some of it will be yours. We'll be 'Bennifer,' Hollywood sensation and 'it couple!' Who wouldn't want that?"

"That is a persuading argument, but I'm still not ready for such a huge commitment..." He is still on the fence. On one hand, he is too young and marriage is a huge obligation. On the other, he will never have another worry in his life. Money will take of everything and Jennifer is really hot, so that is another plus.

"I'll buy you the whole Sumo Slammers franchise," she offers.

His ears perk up. He _loves_ Sumo Slammers."Keep talking."

"And I'll buy out Mr. Smoothie for you."

He grins."Sold!"


End file.
